Ice Skating
by oneofsixbillion
Summary: ... These kids really can't ice skate.


_There's really no point to this story. I kinda just ended up writing a quick one-shot. So, here you go._

**Title:** Ice Skating

**Rated:**

**Characters:** Peyton/ Lucas, Brooke/ Chase, Haley/ Nathan

**Time Frame:** 5 years forward

**Summary: **Really, honestly... these kids can't ice skate. It's been five years since the gang graduated from THHS, and they've all remained close. Relationships have remained strong, and the same, intense humor they all used to share sure hasn't faded.

**Notes: **

* * *

With a loud exclamation, a domino effect swept through the three girls. The ice skates beneath Brooke Davis' lean legs gave way, and she slipped sideways, her elbow jabbing into Haley James Scott's kidney, and causing Haley to stumble over into an already very unstable and wall-clutching Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke went down first, screeching shortly before she landed on her ass upon the rock solid, frozen surface of the rink. Haley handed on Brooke's knee, exclaiming loudly and swearing with the same quiet tempo as a certain Peyton Sawyer, who had slumped down the ice rink wall, desperately trying to grip the slick vertical surface without success. She too landed on her ass.

Brooke Davis leaned back, her shoulder blades touching the frosty ice with extreme flexibility, her knees bent leaving her ice skates near her hips. She was laughing, as where her best friends, who where lying in positions no more comfortable than her own.

The fall had taken mere seconds.

**"Well, ice-skating has been a **blast** so far!"** Brooke mumbled with heavy sarcasm to whomever was listening.

**"It was your idea."** Peyton's voice retorted.

**"I didn't know you have to be awesome to do it!"**

Haley was still laughing. And Peyton looked around her to Brooke, who had the same curious expression planted across her face. Nearly at the same time, the two followed the direction of their laughing friend's gaze. And instantly, they too where overpowered with their own smiling laughter.

Not even fifty feet away, their dates where expressing awesome ice-skating moves of their own.

All three men where spinning around on wobbling heels in mock figure-skating formation. Lucas even had his arms above his head; although it seemed that he had ice-skating and ballet mistaken.

Suddenly Chase Adams lost his balance and reached out to grab Lucas, trying unsuccessfully to support himself. Although it nearly caught the pirouetting Lucas off guard, thus taking him down as well.

**"You guys suck,"** Nathan commented towards the ice from a few feet away from the groaning and scrambling men.

And not even seconds later, the tip of his own skate caught on the ice, and he fell, very ungracefully, to the ice. Landing hard on his ass and causing his skates to become intertwined with Chase's.

Peyton's head was shaking, and she made her way onto her hands and knees, trying to get back onto her feet. Although merely just got in the path of a talented young girl, and she had to scramble back onto her knees as to not be run over.

Brooke and Haley where using each other to gain their balance, laughing and counting to three before Brooke starting to stand up, clutching Haley's shoulder and pressing her weight into her, which caused Haley to slide a few inches towards the wall.

Peyton had now succeeded in standing up. And she slowly, wobbling the entire time, made her way towards Lucas. He was smiling, still sitting on the ice-covered rink, looking completely at ease about the fact that he probably just couldn't stand up again. Nathan and Chase had started back towards Haley and Brooke.

Peyton slid to slow and unsteady stop, her hands out in front of her just in case she started to fall… you know, try to do as little damage as possible to her gorgeous boyfriend.

**"You know, I might be better at this than you."** She smiled smugly, playfully tapping the toe of her blade against his denim-clad calve.

**"Oh, really? Could've fooled me."**

**"I'm hurt, really…"**

Lucas smiled up at her, reaching his hand out and trying to pull her down with him,

**"Really, really hurt —"** Peyton had continued to rant in a mock-devastated voice, and then she fell down at his tugging motions. She landed on him, although slid off of his lap and onto the ice, her legs still cast over him.

Lucas was laughing, **"Yeah, you're just so good at this. Maybe too good."**

**"You pulled me down, that's like a fowl."**

**"Oh really?"** He asked more quietly, leaning in a bit closer to her as she started to talk again.

**"Yeah, really."** She was smiling, and her lips continued the gesture even against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, the material of her glove running through his short cut, blond hair.

Back at the rail, Brooke and Haley had finally managed to get up. With the help of their dates of course.

Chase and Brooke where attempting to make their way back towards where Peyton and Lucas where sitting, avoiding the speeding little kids that where easily lapping them around the large rink.

**"They're like on steroids or something."** Brooke whispered with raised eyebrows to her boyfriend, having almost fallen once more as she got out of the way of another ungrateful and speedy girl.

The comment made Chase laugh. He pressed his hands along the small of her back and continued on, **"Go, go, go!"** He said with urgency, a few more skaters who could actually skate where coming quick.

Haley was holding onto the wall, not even watching Brooke and Chase leave. Her other hand was gripping the fabric of her husband's jacket.

**"We should probably get good at this."** Haley spoke in an almost unconscious tone.

Nathan stared at her, eyebrow raised in slight confusion. Haley turned her head a bit more, and with more clarity in her voice spoke, "**Who knows, James might be the next Apolo Anton Ohno."** A smile was tugging at the corner of her lips.

Nate laughed, rolling his eyes at her playfully. **"Oh, yeah, I can see that now."**

**"Hey, we shouldn't isolate him to just basketball."**

**"But he's not wearing tights."** Nate commented with a smirk.

**"Men can wear tights. You could wear tights."** Haley finished the end of her statement with a kinked eyebrow, grinning at the look on Nathan's face.

Before Haley could go on, she started to slip again. Nathan caught her before she fell, and she grinned into his chest. **"Good call."**

**"C'mon Michelle Quan, let's get you off the ice before you break something."**

* * *

- © oneofsixbillion 2007**  
**


End file.
